florriefandomcom-20200214-history
2014 album sampler
The 2014 album sampler was a preview of one version of Florrie's debut album, planned for a 2014 release after the single "Little White Lies". It is rumoured that the album was going to be titled the same way as the mentioned song, and that it would contain, besides the songs of the sampler, the songs included in the Sirens ''EP, released earlier that year. Apparently, the album was intended to be titled ''Trouble In the Making, but it was never officially confirmed. Content and leakage In 2014, an album sampler containing six songs intended to be included in Florrie's debut album surfaced onto the internet. Among other songs, the sampler included "Too Young to Remember" (which was released as a standalone single in 2015), "Little White Lies" and "Live a Little" (released back in 2013). The cover for the sampler was very similar to that of the Sirens EP, with different coloration and with no album titled included. However, no more news from the album were given, and all the songs included in the sampler were leaked in SoundCloud later in August 2016. The sampler versions for "Turn the World Upside Down" and "Galaxies" had different lengths than those of the leaked songs, which indicate that the leaked songs could be demos for the final songs, or else the final versions, and the included in the sampler were demo versions; the sampler versions for "Turn the World Upside Down" and "Galaxies" are still unleaked. In the other hand, "Looking for Love In the Wrong Place" was leaked along with its instrumental track and a shorter demo version in mid-2016, while "Live a Little" featured lyrics and a slightly change in the music of the bridge, and was a few seconds shorter than the released version of 2013; the song was re-released on iTunes featuring the sampler version. Fanmade album After the sampler songs were leaked onto the internet in mid-2016, fans made different versions of the album, titling it Little White Lies and featuring the leaked songs, plus the Sirens EP and three more leaked songs that were not included in the sampler, but were rumoured to belong to the same era: "Last Thing on Your List", "Stupid Boy", and "Bounce (It's Hard to Move On)". The fanmade version includes the original version for "Live a Little", which lacks of lyrics in the bridge and has a five-seconds-longer outro. Availability Most of the songs included in the sampler are still available in SoundCloud, only except for "Galaxies". However, from the three non-sampler, extra tracks leaked in mid-2016, only "Bounce (It's Hard to Move On)" is not available anymore. Nevertheless, the fanmade compilation of the album is available in few websites like discussion forums, and include the leaked tracks plus the Sirens EP. Track listings 'Notes' *As the unreleased songs were not registered in any site like BMI, ASCAP or similar, the writers for those songs are unknown, but it is rumoured that, besides Florrie, also the Xenomania production team conceived the tracks. *A few versions of this collection also include "Left Too Late (Florrie Edit)", "Give Me Your Love (Florrie Edit)", and "Bounce (It's Hard to Move On)" as tracks 12, 13 and 14, respectively. Others also include the Florrie remix for "Little White Lies" and the demos for "Looking for Love In the Wrong Place" and "Little White Lies" as well. Category:Albums